pippi_and_equestria_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Merchandise
Since the film is released, Hasbro released a line Pippi & Equestria Girls merchandise. Diadora Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the cartoon characters. Ad Council Ad Council released the PSA with characters from the film which focused on dangers children may face. Examples of subjects included staying safe near railway lines, and not to play with electrical wires Substance abuse prevention *'Drug Rap': In this commercial, a rap song about the choices of drugs is performed by a group of Pippi, Mane 6 and CMC. They repeat the use of the line: "Drugs, drugs, drugs... Which are good, which are bad... Drugs, drugs, drugs... Ask your mom or ask your dad". *'Hip Choice': This commercial begins with a text message that says "Ever Thought About Taking Drugs?". It then shows two children standing (Pippi and Applebloom) encountering a drug pusher wearing shades in an alleyway. The drug pusher sticks out his hands showing them the drugs and tells them that they have a choice of whether they will take them or not. A flash-sequence of disturbing images of drug addicts and celebrities that died from drugs appears when the pusher sticks out his hands. The children eventually ignore the offer and walk away from the drug pusher. The drug pusher then takes off his shades, revealing his hideous yellow eyes. There are three variants of this PSA with different endings: :# The drug pusher takes his shades off to reveal his hideous, yellow eyes. An early variant zooms in on his eyes. :# The drug pusher does not remove his shades and goes completely quiet. This version is less scary than the first and was used after many parents complaining about the first version being too disturbing and frightening for children. Child safety *'Sweetie and Dangerous': In the PSA, a Sweetie Belle finds dangerous objects that are said to be unsafe for children (this is to show that some things are unsafe for children). The Sweetie Belle eventually finds an apple that is safe for him to eat. *'Labyrinth ': A group of children (mostly Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and CMC) find a discarded syringe and talk about what to do with it. The commercial ends with the message, "Remember, if you find a needle tell somebody." *'Don't You Put It in Your Mouth': This well-known commercial makes the use of song, depicting Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and CMC singing a song about the dangers of putting strange objects into one's mouth. A Mane 6 ends the commercial saying "Always ask someone you love before you put anything in your mouth." There are two variants of this commercial with different endings: :# The Mane 6 ends the commercial saying "Always ask someone you love before you put anything in your mouth." :# The Mane 6 gives a brief explanation about why you shouldn't put things in your mouth when you don't know what they are. *'The Trap': Pippi and Applebloom come across a kid trap with a piece of cheese on it. Pippi convinces the other to avoid it, and to ask for help if they don't know what something is. Smart choices *'Choose': The commercial introduces many children suggesting that you can choose what you want in life and nobody makes your decisions. *'Moe Funky': A stylized look at the games of youth that carries the message: don't play games when making the important decisions in life—use your head instead. There is a computerized robotic voice saying "1 potato, 2 potato, 3 potato, 4. 5 potato, 6 potato, 7 potato, more". Media literacy *'Smart as You': In this PSA aimed at children, an Pippi, Tommy, Annika talks about programs children can see on TV, and that they are smarter than it (meaning that CMC make the choices about what they can do). Some footage from Cleo & Cuquin, LittleBe, and The Owl & Co are shown. Self-esteem *'We Are Girls': Shows various female preteens and teenagers expressing what they will and will not do. The commercial ends with the message, "We are girls. We will do what is right for us." *'Boutique': After seeing an attractive girl leaving a store, two young girls enter the boutique, hoping to look like the girl. Once inside, they realize that this boutique's purpose is to change people. The girls experience various stages that should change them, such as the application of makeup, plastic surgery, and the "Personality Changing Room". Throughout the commercial, a Big Brother-esque woman speaks on a screen, saying "Why be you, when you can be me?" The girls decide to leave the store as themselves. *'What's Your Thing?': A commercial showing various children and teenagers' favourite things, such as tap dancing, magic tricks and making sound effects. It ends with the message "Nobody's good at everything; but everybody's good at something." *'Bundle Up': A group of boys are seen walking on a sidewalk. A mother of one of the boys drive up to them, get out of the car and put a jacket on her son. It ends with the message "Boy, it's not easy being one". *'Knock on Wood': This commercial depicts a few teen guys trying to convince a younger boy to play Ding Dong Ditch. The younger boy walks up to the door, but the outcome is never shown. It ends with the message "Boy, it's not easy being one". *'Mental Wellness': It shows a man and a woman in a kitchen with their daughter sitting at a table. The woman reminds her husband that they will be seeing her parents, the husband declines due to work and the two begin to argue, with the wife pointing out their daughter is in the room and not to fight in front of her. The husband immediately leaves the room in frustration. As the argument goes on, the camera pans to show the girl is in a classroom with the kitchen behind her. A female narrator then tells the viewer that 1 in 5 kids under 11 have mental wellness issues. "Stay Fit, 'Cause You Never Know" *'Ice Scream': Four kids are shown having a conversation while sitting on the grass close to the front yard of their house. They notice an ice cream truck passing by their house and the kids try to chase after it, but they eventually give up and become exhausted while the ice cream truck is still driving down their street. *'The Chase': A boy runs away from three girls. He starts to feel very tired, the girls eventually get caught up with him and they make the boy feel uncomfortable by kissing him. The music in the background is Fila Fila by Roberto Cardinali. *'Blown Away': A boy is shown looking at his new Pokémon cards that he just purchased from a convenience store, but his Charizard Pokémon card gets blown away by the wind and he tries to chase after it. He attempts to get his card back but he eventually gives up, runs out of breath and his new Pokémon card vanishes. The music was later used in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, which came out in 2004. Bullying *'Walk Away': A bully is shown apparently threatening someone, but as the camera pans out, it shows he is, in fact, not threatening someone, but that he is bullying thin air, because no one is around for him to bully. *'Words Hurt': A girl goes to get a drink at a water fountain, then sees several other girls hanging out. The girls begin to tease the girl, saying things that literally form words and attack the girl. The girl then runs away, as one of the insults chases her. *'Tell Someone': As a boy wakes up in the morning, he has visions of another boy who bullies him at school. The bully teases the boy throughout the morning until the boy talks to his mother about the bully, and the vision disappears. Healthy active living *'Health Rock': A lively 60 second animation featuring someone's T-shirt with a blue creature on it which turns animated. It has an entertaining theme song that explains the importance of balancing food and activity and encourages kids to "eat smart and move more." * Head: Shows a boy on his computer and grabbing a plastic container with his mouth. It ends with a text message saying "Choose a variety of foods". Was edited February 10, 2006. * Body: Shows a boy on his computer and then shows him taking his head off and setting it on the desktop, and shows his body dancing to hip-hop music, it also shows his head smiling at the dancing body before it ends with a text message saying "Move your body at least 30 extra minutes each day". Also edited February 10, 2006. *'Media Monkey': A girl is first shown reading a book with pages torn out by a monkey in a sailor suit, and shows the girl entering a contest on the computer; the monkey returns and unplugs the computer, and they fight over the TV. This PSA ends with the message "You don't need a Media Monkey to make healthy choices. Think for yourself". Facebook Facebook Messenger released stickers based on the characters for messenger. Paper Magic Group Paper Magic Group released a valentine cards from the film. USPCC USPCC released Playing Cards based on the characters. Toronto, Ontario Characters from the film has acted as a Toronto city spokesperson and road safety icon involved in community outreach programs. Anagram Anagram released a foli balloon based on Pippi & Equestria Girls to promote the film. Huggies Huggies released Baby Diapers as well as Pull-Ups training pants with the characters from the film Johnson & Johnson Johnson & Johnson released a hand sanitizer and BAND-AID based on the film. Mastercard Mastercard released a limited time Pippi & Equestria Girls-themed credit card. Crest Crest released three limited edition toothpaste (Pippi's Raspberry, Pinkie Pie's Starwberry and Applejack's Apple) and additionally, a Character-themed toothbrush. Other merchandise * Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. * Starz, TBS and FX did a marathon of fan-favorite animated Columbia Pictures films with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. * Panini released the official magazine of the film, which is called Pippi & Crusaders, which includes some prizes like a plush, a pair of 3D glasses, a notebook, and a art kit. * Claro a limited released the Pippi & Equestria Girls Kit which includes a set of stickers, a phone case and a activity book.